This Is Us
by VampireGleekxx
Summary: Tyler Moon is a smooth ladies man, who has a long and complicated relationship with Sophie Scott, a hot-headed young woman with a mouth to match. Sophie turned up in Walford, sick and tired of Tyler's behavior. Will he be able to convince her otherwise? Tyler/OC


**Summary: **_Tyler is a smooth ladies man, who has a long and complicated relationship with Sophie, a hot-headed young woman with a mouth to match. Sophie turned up in Walford, sick and tired of Tyler's behavior. Will he be able to convince her otherwise?_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Eastenders, anything associated with it or any other public domain mentioned. The only things I own are Sophie Scott and Hannah Moon. _

**Authors Note: This idea came into my head a while back when I was at work, but by the time I got home it was gone. I forgot all about it until now. I have a bad case of Summer Holiday's Insomnia, so I decided to write this. Granted, I was getting tired towards the end of writing this, so please excuse any mistakes I missed.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Sophie ran her nails across the top of the dining table as she sat waiting. It was now almost 2pm, meaning her ex-boyfriend Tyler, was almost an hour late. They were supposed to meet at her flat around 1 and Tyler would take Hannah for the day. Tyler hadn't seen his daughter in over a month, and Sophie was becoming more frustrated with her ex. Hannah was almost 3 years old, which meant that she'll soon begin to remember the times her dad didn't come to pick her up or had to cancel at the last minute. That's the way it's been recently. Sophie always tried to make sure her daughter saw Tyler at least one every two weeks. It used to be every Saturday he'd take her to spend some quality time with her and Sophie would have a day in at her flat or out shopping with her friends, but he kept cancelling once he began going out every Friday night with his mates. But, now a days, Sophie was lucky that Hannah saw him once a month.

Sophie and Tyler knew each other since the start of secondary school, with them getting together for the first time when they were about 14. Ever since then it's been on and off. Every few months they'd seem to get back together, then a few months later, if they were lucky, they'd break up after one of them seemed to screw it up. It was during an on period when they were 18 that Hannah was born. Soon after that they broke up again. They have been back together a few times since then, trying to make it work for Hannah, but they broke up again about 6 months ago, and there has been nothing since.

Sophie was a beautiful young woman, with long dark brown hair, which she usually wore in curls, with dazzling brown eyes. Her figure was fantastic for a girl whose had a baby. She was always well dressed, with her _'Daddy_' covering all her expenses like food, stuff for Hannah, clothes, rent. Everything. Her mum, Kate, and dad, Richard, were only together a few months before Kate found out she was pregnant. They broke up before Hannah was even born. Richard was always very involved in Sophie's life. Because he and his family had money, Kate got a rather big child support cheque every month until Sophie turned 18. But, Kate never made the money last. It was when Sophie was young, Kate developed a gambling addiction, going through 5-10 scratch cards a day. Eventually, Kate began going to the casinos in town. Although, Richard, now with a wife and two young boys, asked if Sophie wanted to live with him, she said 'no'. Instead, he gave Sophie extra money every month for herself, so she could get whatever she wanted.

Sophie moved out when she was pregnant and into a little 2 bed-roomed flat with Tyler, whose been in and out ever since, with their break ups and make ups. She cut off all contact with Kate, because she found out that Richard was paying for all her expenses and wanted in on some money. She was desperate and event threatened to take a 2 month old Hannah at one time if Sophie didn't give her some of the money her father was providing her with. Kate was arrested when she tried to break into Sophie's flat at one time and was sentenced to 18 months for attempted robbery. Since she got out about 8 months ago, she didn't bother going anywhere near Sophie.

Sophie looked over towards Hannah, who was playing her dolls in the living room. Sophie didn't tell Hannah that Tyler was coming today, because she one, wanted to keep it a surprise for her, and two, didn't want to get her hopes up because last time he canceled an hour before he was due to come, saying he was busy helping his dad with something. Her phone vibrated on the table in front of her. She prepped herself, knowing it'd be Tyler saying he wasn't going to make it today again. Instead it's was her friend Lisa texting her.

**Lisa: **_**Hey. Where are you? Ty not there yet? xx**_

**Sophie: _Nah, he's not here yet. I'll give him about 5 more minutes, then we'll se__e__ xx_**

Seeing as Tyler was supposed to be having Hannah today, Sophie had planned a shopping day with her friends Lisa and Carly. Sophie looked down to her watch, seeing the time just hitting 5 minutes to 2. She'd give him until 2 o clock to come, then she'll see what's going on. Sophie was just sick and tired of all this at this point. Even in Tyler's own words when she was on the phone to him during the week, he 'promised' he'd come and spend time with Hannah. He hadn't seen her in a month. Even though Richard was very involved in Sophie's life, making sure she was okay and knowing what was going on with her, she only got to spend one Sunday a month with him. Then when he got married when Sophie was 7, it turned into him and Katherine. Then Daniel came along when she was 10, and then Will when she 14.

Sophie was even upset over this, sitting there thinking over the many times Tyler has let her and Hannah down recently. She ran her fingers under her eyes, so Hannah didn't have to see her mum crying. Hannah was a pretty young girl. She was the image of her dad with his cheeky smile and naturally straight dark hair, unlike Sophie's naturally blonde curly hair. Hannah did however have the same big brown eyes as Sophie and petite body. Hannah was also quiet compared to both her parents. Tyler had a smooth mouth, which he used to charm a tonne of women, and Sophie was loud and quick to reply, mostly with insults. She also seemed pretty smart for age, already having plenty of words to string together a tonne of sentences. Although Hannah seemed quiet compared to her mum and dad, she was actually very friendly and playful. She was just a pleasant young girl who'd get along with anyone because she was so young and innocent.

5 minutes past and not a surprise to Sophie that Tyler didn't show up. Instead of texting Tyler, Sophie decided to go and talk to him herself. He had told her he was staying in a place called Walford with Eddie and Anthony. She knows of the place, It was about two or three tube stops on the way into town after the nearby one that she always got. Sophie grabbed her bag and shoved her phone into it before throwing it over her shoulder.

"Hannah, baby, come on we're going?" Sophie said turning off the television and switching it off at the plug. Hannah got up from her kneeling position in front of the couch.

"Where?" She questioned, following her mum out into the hallway.

"Somewhere important" Sophie said taking Hannah's hand and going out the door.

* * *

Walking out of Walford East Station, Sophie had no clue where to go. She had never been to Walford before, to naturally she wasn't familiar with the area or where to go. Hannah small hand held onto Sophie's as she tried to find something central to the community, like a pub or something, where she'd probably be able to find out where they live. Eventually, after travelling down a couple busy streets she found a pub, _The Queen Victoria_. Going inside, Sophie's eyes scanned the pub. She knew it wasn't probably the best place to bring a three year old, she she was looking for any alcoholics that may be lurking about. Luckily there were none, but, Sophie's eyes did snag on one particular guy. He was sitting the whole way across the bar. Her Ex Boyfriend chatting up a woman who was about 30 plus.

"Hannah, will you be good girl and go sit over there for a couple of minutes" Sophie said sitting her daughter down at a table near the door. She reached into her bag and handed it to the 3 year old "You can play Angry Birds while I go talk to someone, okay?"

"Okay" Hannah said sitting up on the bench seating and opening up her mums phone. What did I say? She was pretty smart. Plus, Sophie often gave Hannah her phone when they were going somewhere to keep her occupied for a while. Making sure Hannah was alright there, Sophie walked to the other side of the pub to confront Tyler.

"You should be so lucky" The blonde woman she playfully hitting his cheek. Sophie scoffed at how drunk the woman was. It was barely 3 in the afternoon and she completely hammered.

"Bit old for you, isn't she?" Sophie said stopping behind the woman. The blonde turned around in her seat to look at her.

"Old? Who are you calling old?" The blonde slurred slightly "Who are you, anyway?"

"Sophie, what are you-" Tyler began, looking at her, confused to see her. Then it hit him. His eyes widened when he remembered "Oh"

"'Oh' doesn't even cut it, Ty" Sophie said to him before turning back to the blonde "Do you mind? It's a private conversation"

"I'll see you 'round" The blonde said, sneaking a look at Tyler before disappearing out the door.

"Wow, didn't think you are at the cougar age yet, Tyler" Sophie said putting her hands on her hips "But, you've prove me wrong. For once. You know, I didn't tell Hannah you were _supposed _to be coming today because I thought it would be nice to give her a surprise. But, I also knew that you'd end up doing this"

"I completely forgot, okay" Tyler said "We've been really busy with the new Emporium and everything"

"The Emporium?" Sophie asked, scoffing and rolling her eyes "And was that where you were when you were supposed to come a see your daughter?"

"It was the opening day, alright?" Tyler replied, shoving his hands in his pockets "I'm sorry"

"Ty, she's almost three years old" Sophie pointed out, pointing over in the general direction of where their daughter was sitting "She's going to begin to remember the times her dad forgot to pick her up"

"Where is she?" Tyler asked

"I told her to sit over there for two minutes until I talked to you" Sophie said "And I was right too, what do you think she'd think when she saw you with _her _all over you like that? It would have messed with her head"

"Like we haven't done that enough with the amount of times's we've broken up since she was born" Tyler said causing Sophie to look away "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No, it's alright" Sophie said looking back up to him gently "Ty, you need to take this more seriously. She's only a little girl. I don't want her growing up thinking her dad doesn't care about her"

"Neither do I" Tyler said shrugging his shoulders.

"And that means no more once a month things, that's just as bad. That's what I grew up with and I hated it" Sophie said "So, I mean most Saturdays and when she gets a bit older, she can stay the night or something"

"That's going to be harder since we're living here now" Tyler said. Sophie scoffed and rolled her eyes. Even though Walford was only 3 tube stops away from the block of flats Sophie living in, it still was a good bit away. Before, Tyler lived pretty close.

"I least just try to make it, Ty" Sophie said "So, what are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing, why?" Tyler asked, smirking slightly at Sophie. That's what always happened with them. They'd sleep together again, and decide maybe they should have another go at it. In the beginning it wasn't like that, no they just make up, but that all started when they were about 16 or 17.

"Then you can still take her for the day" Sophie suggested "I was supposed to go shopping then to a movie with Lisa and Carly. I could probably still make the movie, and I'll pick her up on my way back, say about 8, 8:30? That good?"

"Yeah, that's great" Tyler said. Sophie smiled turning on her heels and back over to Hannah. One thing Tyler loved about Sophie was her smile. Most guys would have their 'type'. Sophie was one of those girls that just attracted any guy.

"Hannah. Hannah, baby" Hannah said walking towards where her daughter was sitting. She sat her with her back facing where her and Tyler were talking so she didn't have to see them arguing, if they did start "Do you wanna see-" Sophie trailed off when she saw that there was nobody sitting at the table, and her phone was sitting on the table.

* * *

**Bit of a cliffhanger there. Ohhhh. Do you guys like it? Let me know in the reviews please. I have a good bit planned for this so I'd like to continue it, but only if I get the reviews. **

_**Coming Up in Chapter Two:**_

**A search breaks out for Hannah!**

**Sophie thinks back on her relationship with Tyler and about what the future will have in store!**

**and Tyler tries his luck!**


End file.
